fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon DynamicRed and SereneBlue Versions
and Versions}} Game Freak |publisher=Nintendo The Pokemon Company |series=''Pokemon'' |predecessor=??? |successor=??? |released=November 10th, 2017 |genre=Role-playing game |modes=Story Mode PokePad Apps Mystery Gift Options |ratings= |platforms=Wii U |media= |storage= |cost= }} Pokemon and Versions are secondary remakes of Pokemon and Versions for the GameBoy. They are the first games to remake a game that has been remade previously; the original paired versions have been remade with Pokemon and Versions for the GameBoy Advance. Plot Blurb Changes from Red, Blue, FireRed, and LeafGreen Versions *The game's graphics are updated to utilize the HD capabilities of the Wii U. Therefore, this game has more detailed and realistic battles than any Pokemon game before. *Features that have been introduced from Pokemon Emerald to now are part of the game. This includes the physical-special split, the Fairy type, and Z-Moves. **Additionally, some Pokemon movesets and information have been altered to fit with Pokemon's current information. *Trainer customization returns; this is the first time it has appeared in a remake. Aside from the typical skin color, hair color, and clothing customizations, there are now more customizations for extra details such as eye color, hairstyle, and the inclusion of a mustache/beard. *Difficulties are included in the game. Currently, the existing difficulties are Easy, Normal, Challenge, and Veteran Modes. All but Veteran are default; Veteran is unlocked by completing the game (both main-game and post-game). *The game now supports up to five game files to play in. One is for any difficulty; the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th are for Easy, Normal, Challenge, and Veteran Modes respectively. *A new device known as the PokePad has been added to the game. It functions similarly to its predecessors (the PokeGear, PokeNav, Poketch, and C-Gear), featuring apps for the player's convenience. Some noteworthy apps include Pokemon Amie, Super Training, and DexNav. **Some previous Start Menu modes (Pokedex, Trainer Card, and Options) have been incorporated into the PokePad. *The Start Menu is now on the Thermo Z/Wii U's touch screen; it can be switched with the PokePad for predominance. It is now more cyber and modern-looking than before, it features three sections, all with neon lights on and around them; Pokemon in blue, Bag in yellow, and Save in pink. *The Kanto Pokedex has now been updated to become the New Kanto Pokedex; this Pokedex features all evolutions and pre-evolutions of Kanto Pokedex Pokemon introduced in Gens II, IV, and VI, giving it a new total number of 183 in the Dex. This is different from FRLG's dex as it was identical to Generation I's version. *The Day Care on Route 5 has been updated to match that of recent Pokemon Day Cares; it features up to two Pokemon being raised at a time, and supports breeding. *Similarly to Pokemon Yellow and Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the player's Pokemon can follow the player around (although in Yellow it was restricted to the starter Pikachu). However, unlike the Johto remakes, certain Pokemon (particularly certain sea or river-dwelling Pokemon) can only follow the player in certain environments; for example, Wailord can follow the player in water, but nowhere else. If the lead Pokemon cannot follow the player in the current environment, then the player will not have any Pokemon follow them. When Pokemon follow the player, it increases their friendship twice as much as them simply walking with them in their PokeBalls would. *The auto-run option from Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver has returned. *A new quick-save option has been added, allowing you to save briefly during occasions such as battles and cutscenes. *The Fighting Dojo now offers Hitmontop alongside Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. After beating the game, the player can re-challenge the Dojo to get the other two. *In Silph Co., Porygon can be given to the player from one of the Scientists. This is now the only way to obtain Porygon in Kanto; it is no longer given to the player from the Game Corner. *The Elite Four, Champion, Team Rocket Admins, and Giovanni now seem to have in-depth knowledge of Mega Evolution and have their signature Pokemon Mega Evolve. *The first three Elite Four members (Lorelei, Bruno, and Agatha) can be fought in any order; however, Lance will always be fought last. *Gym Leaders can be rematched once the player has obtained their phone numbers (with the exception of Giovanni, who does not give out his phone number). Their rematch Pokemon and levels are determined by how many badges the player has, as well as their point in the game (main game, post game, or after post game). *The player character opposite of the player's gender is now the player's secondary rival. *Professor Oak can now be fought after completing the Hall of Fame. The level of his Pokemon increase with each fight. Gameplay Story *The player now obtains their Starter Pokemon out of needing to do an errand for Oak (which is retrieving his parcel). This is similar to the reasoning of the player obtaining their Starter Pokemon in the Johto games. *The player's Dad is now reported to be alive, but in an unknown location. *Viridian Forest has a small side-quest that involves protecting some Bug Catchers from some hostile Weedle, Kakuna, and Beedrill. The side-quest ends with the player fighting a L10 Beedrill. *The player no longer receives an Old Amber at the Pewter Museum, and instead receives a Hard Stone. The Old Amber is instead obtained from the Super Nerd in Mt. Moon; he now says that if the player wants it, they must fight him for it. However, he will always be fought regardless, implying that he just wants to fight rather than have the player prove their strength. *Team Rocket Admins are now fought, starting in Mt. Moon. *Misty is now found in the same area Bill's house is; however, to reach the area she's standing, they must have Bill activate a special code to open the gate blocking the path. Therefore, until Bill is saved, the player cannot fight Misty. *The S.S. Anne is no longer said to return once a year, likely covering up the fact that it never returns after it leaves. *The Pokemon Tower now features Double Battles with Elite Four member Agatha, who joins the player in their quest to save Mr. Fuji. Throughout the quest, Agatha speaks of her relations with other major characters, such as the other Elite Four members and Professor Oak. *Upon saving the president of Silph Co., Lance says that you are "a trainer with full potential", and teaches you the secrets of Mega Evolution. After teaching you, he gives you a Mega Stone depending on your starter and version. *The Pokemon Mansion is no longer mandatory to enter Cinnabar Gym; it, however, plays a role in the post-game. *Lance now confronts the player in front of Victory Road, handing them an Aerodactylite. Areas *The Sevii Islands have been opted out completely. However, they are mentioned by some NPCs. *Johto has been added as post-game content, replacing the Sevii Islands. Locations Kanto Johto Pokedex Starter Pokemon Pokemon and Versions offer three Starter Pokemon for new players in Kanto; Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Version Exclusive Pokemon Some Pokemon are only available in DynamicRed Version, whereas some are exclusive to SereneBlue Version. The following Kanto Pokemon are version exclusive: The following Johto Pokemon are version exclusive: The following Pokemon are more common/naturally available in a certain version, but can be obtained in both: Pokemon League Kanto Gym Leaders The Kanto Gym Leaders are tough trainers that specialize in a specific type, and reside in Kanto. Upon defeat, they will give you a Gym Badge, which is needed to enter the Pokemon League. Elite Four The Elite Four are a quartet of skilled trainers that, like the Gym Leaders, specialize in a specific type. Defeating all four of them gives you access to fighting the Champion. The first three can be challenged in any order, but the fourth must be challenged last. Champion The Champion is the current winner of the Pokemon League, defeating all the Gym Leaders and Elite Four members. Defeating them allows you to enter the Hall of Fame and be given the title of Champion yourself. If the player chose Bulbasaur= |-| If the player chose Charmander= |-| If the player chose Squirtle= Johto Gym Leaders The Johto Gym Leaders are a developing group of trainers attempting to create a Pokemon League of their own, to parallel Kanto. There are 6 Johto Gym Leaders. PokePhone The PokePhone is a device made to assist Pokemon Trainers on their journeys. It is similar to other devices seen in the core series, including the PokeGear from Johto, PokeNav from Hoenn (RSE), PokeNav Plus from Hoenn (ORAS), Poketch from Sinnoh, and C-Gear from Gen 5. It features various apps and is given to the player as a gift at the very beginning of the game. Phone Pokedex DexNav Trainer Card Calendar Pokemon Trainer Connectivity System Pokemon Amie Super Training Regional Map Kanto News Channel Trivia See Also Credits *Chidoridude55 on deviantart for the Lorelei VS Sprite. *PokeFanon (Spanish) Wiki for the Agatha VS Sprite. Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Remakes Category:Wii U Games Category:Thermo Z Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2017 Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated 6 Games Category:KinglerMaster's Creations Category:KinglerMaster's Games